


I promise

by ckret2



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckret2/pseuds/ckret2
Summary: Empurata, shadowplay, and “I promise I won’t let you down.”





	I promise

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas I'm crossposting all my fics from tumblr to ao3.

Shockwave’s hand grasped Glitch’s claw in a firm shake.

Shockwave smiled for Glitch, optics burning bright, but there was something almost pitying in his gaze.

“Welcome to the Jhiaxian Academy of Advanced Technology,” he said. “I’m sure you’ll be a great asset to us.”

Glitch looked at Shockwave, single optic cold and blank.

“I promise I won’t let you down.”

* * *

Shockwave’s claw grasped Glitch’s hand in a firm shake.

Shockwave looked at Glitch, single optic cold and blank.

“Welcome to the Decepticon Army,” he said. “I’m sure you’ll be a great asset to us.”

Glitch smiled for Shockwave, optics burning bright, but there was something almost pitying in his gaze.

“I promise I won’t let you down again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://ckret2.tumblr.com/post/179303390842/shockwave-glitch)


End file.
